1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to the field of controlling facility systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to remotely controlling the systems in facilities, such as residences or schools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facilities, e.g., residences and schools, include numerous systems which may be manually or computer-controlled.
With respect to residences, it is known that a home's locks, lights, heating ventilating and cooling (HVAC) system, garage doors, and other systems may be controlled using a personal computer (PC) or other computing system. Also known is that an emergency contacts list might exist in hard copy, or in a PC database. This list typically includes phone numbers and/or email addresses. For example, the contact information would likely include the phone numbers, email addresses for the appropriate law enforcement agency or fire department. The list also might include the contacts information for one or more neighbors which could be contacted if needed.
This information is also often alternatively maintained in a database on a personal digital assistant (PDA) device.
Homes also sometimes include surveillance systems. These surveillance systems may have numerous cameras positioned at strategic positions inside and outside the house. The cameras often feed into a VCR or other recording device in the home. Additionally, these systems may be set up so that the homeowner may observe any activity of interest (e.g., a prowler) on one or more television monitors within the home. Sensors have also incorporated into home security systems. When these sensors are tripped, audible alarms will alert the homeowner of the presence of an unwelcome intruder. A signal may also be sent to 911 or another emergency response agency automatically.
These residential facility systems are undesirably inaccessible to the absent home inhabitor. For example, a homeowner may have to leave work early to let in a family member who is without a key. Also, the absent homeowner will have no idea an alarm has been tripped in the house until notified by traditional means (e.g., contacted by the responding police). This often results in costly false alarms—depriving the law enforcement agency of valuable response time.
Newer schools often contain more elaborate systems than do residential dwellings. The typical modern school may be equipped with advanced computer-control systems. These systems are capable of controlling numerous facility systems. For example, the (i) surveillance, (ii) hardware, (iii) communications, and (iv) information systems in the school may all be controlled using a PC on a network in the facility.
School surveillance equipment has been made available to the PC on an office administrator's desk. On this, the administrator is able to observer classroom activities from numerous cameras strategically mounted in one or more spots in each classroom. The school's surveillance equipment often also includes a motion detection system which is normally activated at night and will detect unwanted intruders. Heat sensors may also be provided. These are deployed to detect unusually high temperatures—an indication of fire in the building—which will trip the facilities' audible alarms.
The school's hardware systems would likely include HVAC, lighting, bells, automatically-opened doors, door locks, and even lockers. It is known to control all these systems using a PC or other components associated with the school's local area network (LAN).
The schools communications systems have, in recent years, become increasingly elaborate. For years they have been equipped with phone, public address, and email systems. Now, however, they may also be equipped with accompanying audio-visual enhancements. For example, a video monitor may be provided in each classroom. The monitor may be used to play announcements, instructional videos, present a clock, and display other kinds of desired video content.
The school's information systems have been computer accessible to a school administrator for years. Student, teacher, parent, and other important information have long been maintained on a database in the school. Normally somewhere in the schools LAN. Different employees may have different levels of access to information. Teachers and administrators will likely be provided access to parent information in order to contact parents. This may be necessary for emergencies, e.g., if a child is hurt, or is involved in a fight.
These conventional manual and automated school facility control arrangements are somewhat effective. They do, however, have their limitations. For example, emergency situations may often occur at a time that the appropriate school representative is out of the office. Because a wayward administrator does not have access to their PC, or the school's LAN, situations may arise which make it difficult for the administrator to be contacted or respond effectively. For example, a fight may cause the principle to have to leave an important off site conference. This is because they are unable to, e.g., obtain the appropriate contact information to inform the parents that their child has been involved in a fight
After-hour situations may also point to a need for increased system accessibility. For example, a teacher may forget to bring home his or her lesson plan which is in the early stages of preparation. This might require the principle to return to the school after hours to unlock the schools doors for the forgetful teacher.
Another area in which more remote-accessibility is needed is for safety. The prior art systems preclude off-site persons (e.g., school administrators, parents, police) access to the schools surveillance systems. This access would be advantageous for the purpose of observing menacing student activity—e.g., threats, violent acts, and bomb scares—without having to be physically present in the building.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for remotely accessing the systems of a facility in order to make these systems more accessible for convenience and safety.